Just Ron
by Midwintertears
Summary: C'est moi. Juste moi. Rien que moi le moins que rien, devant toi. Tu me veux ?


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Just Ron

Pairing : toujours les mêmes

Rating :T

Genre : Romance & Général

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

J'enrage un peu car ma connexion internet a complètement foiré ces derniers jours, alors que je voulais poster cette fic le 1er mars, pour l'anniversaire de Ron, car elle est bien pour lui, je la lui dédierais bien, si ça ne sonnait pas stupide de faire une dédicace à un personnage fictif…oh, puis, si, je vais le faire, et en anglais, pour qu'il comprenne:

* * *

_To Ron Weasley,_

_Trust yourself: no doubt, you're the BEST character of the saga!_

_I know you don't want me to make you go out with "Malfoy, the ferret", but he's the only one who sees you as you really are, even if he refuses to tell you what he thinks. Please, forgive his poker face._

_Mid-_

* * *

**Just Ron**

Une même personne possède quatre identités différentes en fonction du point de vue qu'on choisit : il y a celui ou celle que nous pensons être, celui ou celle que nous voudrions être, celui ou celle pour qui les autres nous prennent, et enfin, celui ou celle que sommes vraiment.

Il y avait donc quatre Ron Weasley différents, et leurs noms étaient : Weasley Number Six, Weasley The King, What Is His Name ? et Just Ron.

Weasley Number Six était la sixième production de la société _Arthur&Molly Productions_.

Et c'était le plus mauvais tirage de la firme, car c'était le seul à ne pas avoir reçu un vrai nom. Car par exemple, Weasley Number One avait été renommé Bank Officer grâce à son succès, ensuite venaient Dragon Master, Politic Ambition, King of Joke A, King of Joke B, et ne parlons pas de la dernière production : Girl ! _Arthur&Molly Productions_ avait été fière d'annoncer la naissance de leur nouveau bijou, Ginevra 1981, le Weasley nanti d'une zézette !

Et Weasley Number Six était resté Weasley Number Six, car il ne s'illustrait en rien. Il n'avait aucune identité propre, l'anonymat était sa définition, le pessimisme était sa langue maternelle, il ne se contentait que d'être _un fils de_, _un frère de_, _un ami de_.

Just Ron le détestait.

C'était un gentil garçon, mais il n'avait rien pour lui, un minable, un zéro sur toute la ligne, un bon à rien.

Il rêvait beaucoup, mais il savait faire la part entre fantasme et réalité, son sens du réalisme était des plus cruels qui soient. Il n'était pas du genre, comme le faisait un certain Draco Malfoy, à se leurrer et à s'inventer un «moi» puissant et supérieur à ce qu'il était, il gardait les pieds sur terre et continuait à se trouver dépourvu de personnalité, de charisme, de qualités, d'aura…

Parfois, il tentait de se battre pour s'améliorer un peu, mais cela ne portait jamais vraiment ses fruits et il finissait convaincu qu'on ne pouvait pas vaincre un tel déterminisme.

« Mieux vaut toujours imaginer le pire, au moins, comme ça, on n'est jamais déçu ! » pensait-il.

Weasley The King était ce jeune homme séduisant que Just Ron apercevait dans le miroir du Riséd et qu'il parvenait parfois à être de façon très temporaire, en rattrapant un Souaffle difficile, par exemple.

Il était préfet, parce qu'on le jugeait capable d'endosser des responsabilités. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et menait celle-ci à la victoire, car il possédait un talent véritable. Il avait une bonne moyenne à l'école, il allait bien gagner sa vie, les gens aimaient être ses amis.

Weasley The King n'était cependant pas un être suprême sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter et chaque jour adulé par une foule en délire baisant le sol qu'il foule des pieds. Non, il était modeste. Oh, il frimait parfois un peu, quand il sentait que l'attention était sur lui, il aimait en profiter, mais il n'avait pas un orgueil démesuré. Il voulait d'une célébrité restreinte, juste ce qu'il fallait pour sentir qu'il se distinguait en quelque chose, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu être le sauveur de l'humanité dont tout le monde lorgne la cicatrice avec des yeux poisson mort.

Non, Weasley The King n'attirait pas les convoitises, mais il ne ressentait pas les peurs de Just Ron, celles de ne servir à rien, d'avoir autant d'importance qu'un chaise juste là pour accueillir le popotin de Harry Potter quand celui-ci voulait se reposer après un combat de longue haleine contre les forces du Mal.

Weasley The King était simplement quelqu'un qu'on aimait pour lui-même, pas parce qu'il était _un fils de, un frère de, un ami de_.

What Is His Name ? était un garçon roux qui suivait Harry Potter comme un petit chien. C'était un type comme les autres, sans plus. Sauf qu'il était super gourmand. Et c'était un râleur. Tout le temps jaloux en plus ! Incapable de maîtriser ses émotions. Et pas très fut-fut. Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe, ce type n'avait rien d'intéressant.

Il était bête. Enfin, non, si on se donnait la peine de regarder de plus près, on pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas plus con qu'un autre, aussi bien au niveau scolaire que dans la vie en général. Et il était doué aux échecs. Et il avait beaucoup d'humour. Mais bon, il n'était pas aussi brillant qu'Hermione Granger sans avoir l'attrait de Harry Potter. What Is His Name ?, on s'en fout de savoir son nom, de toute façon, si on veut parler de lui, on utilise des mots comme «Harry Potter», «Ginny», «Fred et Georges», «Hermione»,…impossible de le définir autrement que par rapport à eux...

D'ailleurs, une chose était sûre: il l'avait fait exprès de s'assoir, ce fameux jour, dans le compartiment de Potter en première année, car son amitié était intéressée, il ne voulait qu'une chose, ce crétin jaloux: que la célébrité du balafré rejaillisse sur lui ! Mais il était toujours aussi nul, tant pis. Et puis, il pouvait encore retourner sa veste et trahir Potter, ce genre de comportement était typique des faire-valoir!

Et trouillard avec ça, toujours nerveux quand il voit une araignée, mais quelle chochotte!

Et il faisait beaucoup de gaffes, ce qui le rendait ridicule. Oh, il n'en faisait pas plus qu'un être humain normal, ni plus que ses brillants amis ou ses prestigieux frangins, c'était juste qu'à eux, on leur pardonnait plus facilement parce qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Mais What Is His Name ? était banal, et s'il faisait un pas de travers, il ne pouvait que se faire mal voir, c'était comme ça.

Just Ron le détestait encore plus que Weasley Number Six, car si pour ce dernier il voulait bien reconnaître que c'était de sa faute, en ce qui concernait What Is His Name ?, il n'y était pour rien, c'était un complot du monde entier contre lui!

Mais Just Ron, qui était-il au fait ? Certainement le plus complexe des quatre, le moins visible, le plus difficile à définir. Mais c'était aussi le Real Me, le True Me de Ron.

Son problème à celui-là, c'est qu'il était muet.

Oh, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, avant d'atteindre l'âge de sept ans, communément appelé « âge de raison » où l'enfant prend pleinement conscience de lui-même, Just Ron avait été le seul à s'exprimer. Mais une fois ce cap passé, Weasley Number Six, Weasley The King et What Is His Name ? l'avaient sournoisement bâillonné pour le réduire au silence et s'étaient réparti le temps de parole, et pas toujours de façon équitable: What Is His Name ? s'était taillé la part du lion, Weasley Number Six glissait de temps à autre quelques mots qui tombaient toujours dans l'oreille d'un sourd ou d'une sourde, et Weasley The King se consacrait uniquement au monologue intérieur dans la tête de leur propriétaire, en espérant que Just Ron bave de désir en l'écoutant.

Jusqu'au jour où il sortit de sa geôle mentale…

Ce jour-là, la Grande Salle était tranquille, on papotait en mangeant. Certains se demandaient où était passé ce glouton de What Is His Name ?, car c'était rare de le voir manquer un repas, mais ce n'était pas non plus un sujet préoccupant: quelque chose le retardait, et puis voilà.

Hermione reposa sa fourchette quand elle le vit entrer mais c'est seulement quand il passa outre le siège qu'elle avançait pour continuer à marcher vers la table des professeurs qu'elle donna un coup de coude à Harry. Ginny tourna aussi la tête, intriguée par son frère, et quelques autres Gryffondors l'imitèrent.

Les professeurs froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant se planter devant leur table, mais leur tournant le dos, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours à toute l'école.

Ce fut le cas, mais en matière de discours, c'était plutôt original.

Peu de gens le regardèrent, sinon de façon négligente, parmi les élèves.

Cependant, à la table des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy tendit le cou pour mieux observer Just Ron qui semblait s'être enfin décidé à l'ouvrir.

Car Draco n'avait jamais fait la connaissance de What Is His Name ?, contrairement aux autres élèves. Il ne voyait que Just Ron, et quelques fois Weasley The King, duquel il était d'ailleurs à l'origine du nom grâce à son _Weasley is our king_.

Par un étrange jeu de hasard, Draco connaissait Just Ron, peut être parce qu'en le rencontrant il avait compris qu'il avait sous les yeux un être qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois son opposé et son double. Et lui, il pouvait très bien nous donner une définition de ce curieux garçon effacé:

Just Ron était intelligent, ce n'était pas vraiment Albert Einstein, mais il était loin d'être stupide, il avait même de sacrées bonnes idées parfois, il valait bien Potter et Granger, et vu son talent aux échecs quasi spectaculaire, il devait avoir un sacré sens de la stratégie.

Il était aussi un sorcier relativement brillant, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté véritable dans ses études et avait figuré parmi ceux qui avaient combattu Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

Ce n'était pas du tout un froussard, vous en connaissez, vous, des froussards, qui, à 12 ans, iraient dans la Forêt Interdite pour affronter leur phobie des araignées pour épauler courageusement un ami qui ne prend même pas le temps d'expliquer en quoi c'est si important d'aller trouver Aragog ? Vous connaissez beaucoup de mauviettes qui se dresseraient devant un Sirius Black présumé malveillant pour lui dire «Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer tous les trois!»? Vous connaissez beaucoup de chochottes qui, après s'être disputés avec un ami, sont toujours les premiers à revenir pour s'excuser, y compris après avoir combattu des Raffleurs, pris leur courage à deux mains pour quitter la chaleureuse bâtisse de leur banquier de frère pour repartir à la guerre, crapahuté dans la neige pendant des plombes, sauvé un pote de la noyade, détruit un objet maléfique qui leur renvoie leurs démons à la figure, et le tout pour recevoir l'accueil froid d'une mégère en mode «berzerk» qui les roue de coups?

Just Ron faisait en revanche beaucoup de gaffes, et ça bande d'abrutis, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose: il était humain !

L'amitié de Just Ron pour Potter n'était pas intéressée, elle était la plus sincère qui soit. Draco le savait parce qu'il s'y connaissait en amitié intéressée, car c'était précisément une amitié de ce genre qu'il avait voulu offrir à Potter. Et que celui-ci avait refusée, sans doute avait-il flairé que Just Ron jouait cartes sur table alors que Draco bluffait.

Bien entendu que Just Ron rêvait d'un peu de gloire, mais il n'était pas con au point de penser qu'être l'ami d'Harry Potter allait le lui apporter, Weasley Number Six ne voulait pas une fois de plus être _l'ami de_ et Weasley The King n'avait pas besoin de ce type de célébrité, juste de la reconnaissance.

Et Draco en voulait aussi, de la reconnaissance, mais lui se leurrait et s'inventait plus prestigieux qu'il ne l'était, entretenant nombres d'illusions parmi lesquelles «L'argent permet de tout avoir», «Ma famille et mon sang prouvent que je suis un être supérieur», «Etre dans le camps de Voldemort m'assure la gloire»…Il n'avait clairement pas le réalisme de Ron, et ce fut seulement lors de sa sixième année qu'il déchanta, comprenant enfin de quoi était faite la réalité.

Mais entre temps, il avait été le seul à apercevoir Just Ron, et leur ressemblance le troublait. Ce que son éducation avait fait de lui l'empêcha malheureusement de dire ce qu'il pensait et tout ce que le rouquin reçut de lui fut des insultes, des brimades odieuses, mais qui touchaient toujours leur cible, car Draco connaissait Just Ron tellement bien et savait où chatouiller pour que ça démange bien.

Et donc, en le voyant se camper devant toute l'école ainsi, il avait sentit que peut-être Just Ron allait bâillonner les trois autres à son tour.

Il ne parla pas, se contenta de balayer la salle d'un regard farouche, avec ses yeux bleus comme une tempête tropicale. Peu de gens le regardèrent, et ils ne le faisaient pas avec grand intérêt.

Il se fâcha d'être ignoré une fois de plus, mais ne parla toujours pas. Son visage se décontracta et il haussa les épaules l'air de dire «Eh ben, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, pour attirer leur attention, je vais devoir…»

Il attrapa sa cravate d'uniforme et la retira rapidement car il ne l'attachait jamais. What Is His Name ? était un boulet incapable de s'habiller correctement, mais Just Ron détestait avoir quelque chose autour du cou, car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être tenu en laisse.

La cravate fut jetée sur le sol. Ensuite, il enleva sa robe noire bordée de rouge.

« Et quoi, on s'en fout que je sois un sorcier, qu'est-ce que mes compétences magiques viennent faire dans l'histoire ? »

A la table des profs, on sourcilla, mais pour l'instant, ils s'en tinrent là. Harry et Hermione furent également intrigués.

Ron enleva alors son pull, c'était le dernier élément de sa tenue sur lesquels figuraient les couleurs et les armoiries de sa maison.

« Je t'emmerde, Godric, y'a pas que les Gryffondors qui sont courageux, et si toi et Salazar n'aviez pas été si cons, peut-être que parmi les élèves à la table verte et argent, certains seraient mes potes!»

—Monsieur Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Demanda McGonagall comme si elle avait senti le rejet de Gryffondor.

Ron ne l'écouta pas et s'attaqua à ses chaussures…

« De toutes façons, même si je portait des Santiags cloutées, vous ne m'entendriez pas marcher ! »

…puis ses chaussettes…

« Tiens, Hermy, pour la S.A.L.E. puisque toi au moins, tu luttes contre l'esclavage, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'y avoir plus encouragée ! »

Ensuite, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, et tout le monde compris comment la suite allait se dérouler.

—Ronald ! Cria Hermione, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

—Monsieur Weasley, êtes-vous entrain de…

—Mais Ron, tu fous quoi là ?

Mais il n'écouta personne et retira sa chemise, puis son pantalon, et enfin son caleçon.

Il se retrouva entièrement nu. Plus personne n'osait l'ignorer, et ils voyaient Just Ron, les trois autres alter-égos étaient partis, jetés sur le sol comme des malpropres en même temps que les vêtements.

Cela ne pouvait pas être What Is His Name ?, ce jeune-homme en tenue d'Adam devant eux ! Ce lourdaud, ce trouillard, ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi audacieux. Non, il ne pouvait s'agir que de _quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas_.

« Qui es-tu ? » pensèrent-ils en même temps.

—Je suis juste Ron, Répondit-il comme s'il les avait entendus penser.

Les profs s'indignèrent, ses amis le traitèrent d'exhibitionniste dégoutant. On cria, on le railla, certaines filles rougirent derrière leurs mains, certains crétins n'eurent pas de meilleure idée que de comparer la taille de leurs engins avec le sien, et les autres étaient soit dégoutés de cet attentat à la pudeur, soit cois et restaient immobiles, bouche bée et attendant que quelque chose se passe pour cesser leur contemplation. Mais tous étaient voyeuristes, sans oser l'avouer, car les humains ont toujours raffolé honteusement de ce genre de choses, même ceux qui justement les condamnaient.

Soudain, un rire tonitruant retentit dans toute la salle. C'était Draco, il riait à gorge déployée. On aurait pu croire qu'il se moquait tout simplement de Ron, mais cette impression cessa quand il dit :

—Wow ! Tu l'as fait ! Weasley, tu es trop fort !

—Weasley…Répéta Ron en le foudroyant soudainement du regard, Mais que te faut-il de plus, Malfoy, pour que tu cesses de m'appeler «Weasley» ? Que je me rase les cheveux, pour me faire la boule à zéro ? Que je m'épile le corps de tout poil roux ? Que je me ponce la peau au papier de verre pour faire disparaitre mes taches de rousseur ?

—Non non…Dit Draco, hilare mais reprenant son souffle, Si je t'appelle «Weasley», c'est par habitude…Mais sinon, t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant que tu es Just Ron ! Et je voulais te féliciter: bravo, tu les as bien bluffés !

Ron sourit, un peu troublé que ce sale furet de Malfoy soit apparemment le seul à avoir compris, mais reconnaissant.

—Ou plutôt, j'ai arrêté de bluffer…Dit-il.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Harry, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es malade ?

—Tu ne piges pas Potter ? Demanda Draco comme si Harry était le dernier des abrutis qui ne comprenaient rien à rien.

—Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Lâcha Ginny.

—Ben c'est simple, Ron voulait être perçu tel qu'il est vraiment, c'est tout, Expliqua calmement Draco.

—Mais on sait bien comment il est ! Répliqua Hermione.

—Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si étonnée de ce qu'il est maintenant que tu l'as sous les yeux ?

Il fit glisser son regard sur l'entièreté de la salle et ajouta:

—Il s'est débarrassé de tout ce qui faisait partie de son identité mais l'empêchait d'être un être distinct des autres: Weasley, Gryffondor, sorcier...Il se présente à vous dans le plus _simple_ appareil pour que vous le perceviez enfin autrement qu'à travers d'autres: comme un énième Weasley, comme un de plus de ces bourrins de Gryffys, comme le meilleur ami et l'ombre de l'autre abruti au front rayé...

—Eh! Cria Harry.

—Il est juste Ron, Poursuivit Draco, Et soit vous l'aimez, soit vous le détestez, il s'en fout, mais quoi que vous ressentiez à son égard, il veut que ce soit pour lui-même et non pour son entourage!

Ron était cependant celui qui se posait le plus de questions : _pourquoi Malfoy ?_

—Le vrai Ron Weasley, c'est lui ! Dit Draco en le désignant du doigt et en reportant son regard sur Hermione, Et si vous trouvez cela étrange, c'est que vous ne le connaissez pas, et de la part des ses amis, c'est honteux !

—Mais…

McGonagall, qui était restée sans réagir parce qu'elle était elle aussi choquée, reprit ses esprits :

—Weasley, rhabillez-vous tout de suite, on je vous vire de cette école!

Ron haussa les épaules.

— D'accord, madame, de toute façon, s'ils n'ont toujours pas pigé, ça ne sert à rien que je reste comme ça plus longtemps, Dit-il avec un sourire.

—Vous aurez une retenue ! Ajouta Minerva alors qu'il se revêtait, Et j'enverrai un hibou à vos parents pour qu'ils soient au courant de cet «incident».

« Tant mieux » Songea Ron, « Il est grand temps que la société _Arthur&Molly Productions_ renomme Weasley Number Six «Just Ron», ou «L'exhibo», comme ils veulent…»

Après cet épisode, Ron marcha toujours la tête haute à Poudlard, il était quelques fois dévisagé par les élèves au début, et il leur répondait par un sourire. Mais il n'était pas pour autant devenu la star de l'école, et c'était tant mieux, car il ne l'avait jamais voulu. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'est que plus personne n'osa plus le voir comme What Is His Name ? Il ne se voyait plus non plus comme Weasley Number Six et n'enviait plus Weasley The King.

Non, Just Ron avait conquis le monde, et Just Ron avait conquis Ron.

Mais pas seulement…

Il était entrain d'effectuer la retenue donnée par sa directrice, ce qui constituait à cirer les escaliers du troisième étage, quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

—Ron !

Il se tourna et vit Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci arrêta de bluffer et jeta ses cartes sur la table.

—Tu m'as impressionné, Dit-il. Je savais que tu en étais capable, mais pas que j'aurais la chance d'y assister…

—Ah bon ?

Ron se rappela comment il avait été surpris de constater à quel point Malfoy l'avait compris.

—Malfoy…Draco…Je me pose la question, comment as-tu…

—Je l'ai tout de suite vu. Mais moi aussi je travestissais mes sentiments et ma personnalité véritable derrière un masque. Permets-moi de le retirer!

—Si tu veux.

Et sans prévenir, Draco l'embrassa. Ron faillit en reverser son seau de cire.

—Mais…

—Moi aussi je me cachais derrière un alter-égo qui n'était pas moi, Expliqua le blond, Tu sais bien de qui je parle: de cette sale bête de Malfoy l'enfoiré, Malfoy le fils à papa, Malfoy le frimeur, Malfoy le sale con arrogant! Ce crétin-là m'a pendant longtemps empêché de te dire à quel point je me reconnais en toi, à quel point je te comprends, à quel point tu me troubles par ta ressemblance avec moi tout en étant si différent!

Il respira et puis reprit:

—Mais là, il n'y a plus que Just Draco. C'est moi. Juste moi. Rien que moi le moins que rien, devant toi. Tu me veux ?

—Comme si je pouvais refuser, Murmura Ron avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**FIN**

* * *

Il y'en a-t-il encore qui osent penser que Ron est un boulet, maintenant?

NB: Sad . Whisper a réalisé une très bonne traduction en espagnol (_S__ó__lo Ron_). Merci à elle.


End file.
